


Now I Know, And So Do The Others

by DeathShipper



Series: Spellwood Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I got a bit carried away with this one, but who cares, more fluff guys, more occness as well, this work has never seen the eyes of a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Zelda and Faustus just want a little of peace.Of course they don't get it, not for some time at least.





	Now I Know, And So Do The Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethLucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethLucy/gifts).



> hey dudes, this the sequel for my other work "I Never Knew You Were The One For Me"  
> hope you enjoy it!

People would have to know eventually. They both knew it couldn’t be their secret for long. However, the peace confidentiality provided was so blissful that Zelda and Faustus were reluctant to let go of it. They agreed to wait until Faustus’ children were born to spread the word, but Constance would have to know earlier, Faustus wanted to divorce as soon as possible. That being settled they thought they could have some time for themselves.

They didn’t exactly tell some people, as Zelda lived with a bunch of nosy brats of course she didn’t have to tell them, they all found out on their own.

*Vinegar Tom* 

Her familiar was the first one that she told, Zelda wouldn't keep it from him, he was her best friend after all. Besides, he wouldn’t tell anyone else. 

In that first day they had kissed (and did other things too), after Faustus had reluctantly left, Zelda sat with Vinegar Tom on the living room sofa. She scratched behind his ears and sipped from a cup of tea. They did that sometimes, when all the others were asleep.

“Tom?” She asked.

“Yes my lady?” He answered with what would sound like a bark to all others, but not for her.

“I found my soulmate Tom" smiling she told him. 

Tom licked her hand and rested his head in her lap. “I am happy for you my lady, and I hope they are worthy of you.” He completed with a little growl. Zelda thought it was cute. 

Zelda chuckled and petted him again. “You don’t have to worry Tom, if we are soulmates that means the Dark Lord considers us “worthy” of each other” 

He seemed content and they stayed by the fireplace a little more. Zelda appreciated the peace of mind it provided her. 

Later Zelda found out Faustus also told his familiar, a stunning dark owl named Eadrich, about them. 

*Constance*

The current Lady Blackwood had an appointment with Zelda and that’s when they decided to tell her. Zelda knew this could be a shock but she needed to know, and they had some of Hilda’s calming tea in last cases (no risk for the babies with that one). Anyway, things didn’t go quite as planned and Zelda thanked Satan they were in Faustus’ house.

Zelda was getting worried for the Blackwood twins, Constance was holding up for now, but she could very well get worse. She ran all the tests and recommended Constance to rest, Faustus a grounding presence behind her. 

After Constance had gotten up from her bed and dressed Faustus decided it was time to speak up. 

“Constance, I … me and Zelda would like to tell you something” He said almost neutrally, if not for that bit of concern slipping through.

Constance eyed them both with suspicion but nodded in agreement. They were all standing up, Zelda and Faustus side by side facing Constance.

He cleared his throat and spoke with such confidence that Zelda didn’t know who was more surprised, herself or Constance. 

“Zelda is my soulmate” He reached out for Zelda’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Constance stared at them in shock but that was quickly replaced with anger.

“Faustus if this is one more of your plans to get me to divorce you I swear to Satan-”

“It is not Constance, I am not lying” Faustus admitted he had tried to deceive Constance a time or two, but he never lied about soulmates, that he wouldn’t do, despite the modern conception of “you don’t need a soulmate” the witch community still treated the matter with much respect.

“Prove it” She dared, not believing a word that came out of Faustus’ mouth.

Zelda swore she saw his mouth twitch up a little and then he kissed her sweetly. 

When they drew back the look on Constance was priceless. Checkmate, they both thought. 

But it seemed that this one particular match wouldn’t end without a fight. Constance’s palm connected with the side of Faustus face and he gasped in pain. A split second later Zelda was between them.

“Oi! What do you think you are doing?” She half said, half yelled at the other witch.

“Slapping my husband while he remains being so.” Constance spitted with a daring look on her face, trying to get Zelda out of control. 

Zelda sighed as she raised her hand and healed the little cut that appeared on Faustus’ lip. He whispered a quiet ‘Thank you’ and smiled. They retread to their previous position and held hands again, facing Constance with determination. 

Constance knew she was defeated then. “We can do it after the twins are born, so they will have your surname. And I get to keep the house.”

“That is agreeable” 

*Ambrose*

Some days later Faustus was back to the Spelmans’ residence. He and Zelda spent a lovely afternoon inside her bedroom, with the door locked and silencing spells put on. 

Eventually Faustus had to leave, High Priest’s business and all. Zelda accompanied him to the door and to the edge of the woods, by his plead. Walking side by side, hands intertwined like a pair of teenagers, they reached the end of the Spellman property. 

They lingered, neither of them wanted to part ways. 

“I suppose it’s a goodbye for now” He said with an uncharacteristic tone, almost sad even.

“I believe so” Zelda answered sounding equally upset. 

They locked eyes for a moment. Faustus was the first to move, not to leave, but to gather Zelda on his arms and kiss her a final time. She rolled eyes at him but her arms were placed around his neck a second later. This time she kissed him.  
From the window in his bedroom, Ambrose stared at the couple in shock. The book he was reading before lay forgotten on the floor. He watched as Zelda and Faustus parted, him making his way through the woods and Aunt Zelda moving towards the house. He ran to entrance hall in record time. 

Meanwhile, Zelda was smiling to herself, the ghost feeling of Faustus’ lips still in hers’. She opened the door and entered the house only to be almost scared to death by her nephew. 

“Ambrose, what are doing by the door?” 

He smirked, that smug face he made when he wanted to provoke her. “You see Auntie, I was up in my bedroom and I looked out the window. Funny thing, I saw something just by the edge of the woods and it seemed like something we could talk about hm?”

In Satan’s name, why? She thought while sighing. “You saw what you saw nephew, but if you breathe a word about this to any soul I’ll make sure you never breathe again” She threatened him.

He held up his hands, surrendering. “You are too mean Aunt Zee, I just wanted to say I’m happy for you. And for Father Blackwood of course, I mean, as long as he treats you right. If he doesn’t, well, the morgue will be put to good use.” He smirked at her again, but she could see he was honest. Faustus would have a field day dealing with Ambrose if he ever upset her.

She looked at him more softly then, appreciating his words, but still told him to go to his room before she hexed him. He knew her too well and promptly figured she was happy. 

*Hilda*

That day, they should’ve been more careful. Hilda wasn’t at home at the time, Ambrose was sleeping so soundly in his bedroom Zelda swore he was dead and Sabrina was at school. Faustus had suggested a meeting and Zelda could not deny him even if she wanted to.

They remembered to put up the silencing spell but forgot to lock the door.  
Faustus had Zelda beneath him, pressed down on the bed, and was kissing her hungrily. She responded in kind, her hands in his hair holding him down. Praised be Satan that they hadn’t undressed yet. 

They didn’t hear the door being opened but Hilda Spellman's shriek was far too loud for them not to notice. They both snapped their heads towards the door and stared at Hilda; Zelda had to resist the urge to send her to the Cain Pit. 

“Zelda, Father Blackwood … I uh …” She tried to speak but quickly gave up and ran down the stairs. 

Zelda sighed, annoyed. Faustus looked at her and asked. “Do you wish to continue?”

She didn’t and neither did he by the look on his face. She simply shook her head and they untangled themselves. After they were both presentable Faustus moved closer, hugging Zelda from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. “Do you want me to go down with you or should I leave?” 

“Maybe it would be better if I went alone”

He turned her around and kissed her forehead. “How about a drink in my office later?” 

Zelda smiled. “I will be there”

He teleported back to the Academy, leaving Zelda to deal with Hilda. She descended the stairs quietly and found her sister making tea in the kitchen. 

“Hilda” She called out. 

The other witch turned around and faced her awkwardly. “Hey Zelds”

“I believe you want an explanation and, while I don’t own you one, I am willing to give it.” Zelda offered. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Zelds? This is important, I mean, you found your soulmate.” Hilda looked upset.

“Honestly Hilda, I was planning to” She really was but she didn’t want Hilda fussing about it.

Hilda was sniffing, not because she was sad, Zelda could tell. “Ah well, guess you don’t have too now. Anyway, I’m so happy for you Zelds!”

Zelda wouldn’t admit but she almost had to fight some tears of her own. Hilda hugged her all of a sudden and Zelda thought that Hilda finding out wasn’t all that bad. 

*Sabrina* 

At the Academy of Unseen Arts there was this particular corner of the library that wasn’t much used by the students or the staff even, as it contained mostly school records. However, one certain teenage witch was heading that way, as she wanted to know more about her father and thought that going through the records of his time at the Academy could help. 

While she didn’t actually found out much about her father she did discovered something about other member of her family, her aunt. Said aunt was currently trapped between a wall and a man, who she was kissing like her life depended on it. 

It took Sabrina a few seconds to realize what was just happening. Her Auntie Zee was kissing Father Blackwood. Auntie Zee and Father Blackwood were soulmates. Sabrina didn’t even bother retrieving her jaw from the floor.

Zelda and Faustus took notice of her and promptly pulled apart, looking as embarrassed as she was. 

Father Blackwood was the first to speak. “Was there something you needed, Ms. Spellman?”

“I ah, wanted to look through the records, but now I just want to talk to Aunt Zelda” She said looking anywhere but them.

“I will leave you to it then.” He made his way to the door, but not before pressing his lips quickly to Zelda’s. 

As soon as he left Sabrina practically screamed at Zelda. 

“What the hell Aunt Zee???” 

“What Sabrina? I have a life” She answered annoyed.

“I know, but why him?!”

“No one gets to choose their soulmate Sabrina, and even if I did it wouldn’t matter.” 

Sabrina sighed. “Sorry Auntie, I just don’t like him.”

“I know you don’t, but try to be nice please.” She smiled a little. 

“If he breaks your heart tell him I will make him want to spend eternity on hell, because I'm going to make him suffer even worse.” She threatened, in very Edward-y way Zelda noticed.

She smiled at her niece. Sabrina smiled too and hugged her. Again, Zelda thought it wasn’t all that bad.

*Prudence* 

The Greendale’s Thirteen were coming, bringing the Angel of Death with them and decisions had to be made. Zelda could see Faustus choice made sense, the safety of the Coven comes first for the High Priest, but she couldn’t just leave the mortals unprotected. So she and the rest of the Spellmans went forward with their plan. That is until she got teleported to the Academy. 

“What do you think you are doing Faustus Blackwood?” She angrily asked.

He looked at her and simply said: “I don’t want you out there, unprotected. And Constance has gone into labor”

She groaned. “The mortals are in danger Faustus, Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose are holding up the spell but they need help.”

Faustus looked exasperated. “I will go help them, now what do you need?”

“Show me were Constance is and get me Prudence”

Even confused he did what she asked, returning with his bastard daughter moments later and leading them to Constance’s room. 

Before leaving he pulled Zelda closer to him and whispered. “Be safe my dear”

“You too” She answered and kissed him. 

Prudence looked at them in shock, but quickly recovered and went over to tend to Constance. Zelda soon joined her.

Meanwhile Faustus arrived at Baxter High. Hilda and Sabrina looked surprised beyond limits. 

“Father Blackwood?!” They said in unison. 

He was annoyed. “Where is Ambrose?” 

Sabrina answered. “He got teleported, so did Aunt Zelda”

“So it is just us now, very well. Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu” He pronounced the spell and held hands with the two Spellmans. They gasped at the amount of power the man had, it rushed to their linked hands, strengthening the spell. 

When Lilith arrived Faustus didn’t tell on her, choosing to focus on the spell instead. But when the demoness suggested a way of Sabrina stopping the imminent disaster they found themselves on he quickly got what she meant. 

“Go child! We can hold on here” He rushed her and she went. He and Hilda stayed and, despite her not being baptized yet, the lack of Sabrina’s help with the spell still made a difference. 

Thankfully Lilith’s plan seemed to work and the evil force trying to kill them all disappeared. Faustus quickly teleported back to the Academy.

He found Zelda holding a baby and Prudence covering Constance with a shroud. He silently prayed for the Dark Lord to take care of her soul. Prudence left a moment later.

Zelda noticed him and quickly informed him of the situation while putting down the baby. “I did everything I could but I couldn’t save her. The birth was complicated, I had quite a surprise.” 

“Surprise?” He asked curiously. 

Zelda moved and revealed another baby lying in a bassinet. “The first born, it’s a girl” She picked the baby up and handed her to Faustus. He held his daughter and his eyes lit up instantly, a smile cracking his face. The little girl seemed to smile too. “She is perfect” He said. 

Zelda smiled at the pair and picked up the boy to show him to Faustus. He looked at the little one and smiled wider. “He is perfect too” Zelda could tell how happy he was. 

“Did Constance name them?” He inquired still looking at his children. 

“She didn’t, but she did express her feelings on a Faustus Jr.”

He chuckled. “No, that wouldn’t be appropriate. Judas is a good name however.”

Zelda agreed. “It is indeed, and what about the little girl?”

Faustus seemed to think for some time while he gently rocked his daughter, imitating Zelda’s movements.

“Beatrix, Beatrix Zelda.” He said looking at Zelda softly. 

She smiled with tears in the corners of her blue eyes. “I like it”

Later, after they found out about Sabrina’s impromptu dark baptism, informed the coven of the conclusion of the night’s events, fed, bathed and put the twins to sleep and prepared themselves to sleep they had fallen into bed tiredly. Faustus had insisted on Zelda staying and she agreed happily. He embraced her, his chest pressing to her back. They fell asleep almost instantly, but not before a goodnight kiss.

They felt life was finally getting settled, and indeed it was.


End file.
